Misunderstanding
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Richard comes back and Chandler gets things wrong will Monica be able to get him back?


Chandler lay awake in bed. It was 7:00 in the morning and him and Monica both had to work today so he knew they should get up soon. He glanced down at Monica, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled when she moved closer to him, sighing softly. He thought of the perfect way to wake her up. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. After he pulled back, Monica mumbled a soft ''Chandler...'' and slowly opened her eyes.

''Morning, sleeping beauty.''

''Good morning.'' Monica smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly but passionately. Monica responded eagerly and pulled him on top of her, moaning in pleasure. He moved his mouth from her lips, to her cheek and to her neck, licking and kissing it gently. She sighed and moved her own lips to his shoulder. Monica turned them around so she was on top. She pulled of his shirt and lovingly kissed his stomach and chest, up to his lips which she kissed passionately. Chandler kissed back deeply. After 10 minutes of making out and undressing, the alarm clock interrupted them.

''Just a little longer.'' Monica begged

''Honey, you know I'd love to but we both have to get to work.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' She said and kissed him passionately, trying to push down his boxers.

''Mon, no! Stop, we have to get up, now.''

''Fine.'' She let go of him and started to get up. ''It's not my fault that you're so damn delicious.''

''Delicious?'' Chandler asked in disbelief.

''Oh yeah.'' She kissed him sweetly.

''I think I'll take a shower. Or do you want first?''

''Why don't we share one?'' She smiled seductively.

''I guess I'll have enough time for that. But don't you have to be at work at eight?''

''Naah, that's fine. I just say I overslept.''

''Ok, let's go.'' He took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

A half hour later the couple walked out of the bathroom. Monica was already dressed and Chandler still wore only a towel.

''I'm gonna go get changed.''

''Ok.'' She smiled and they shared a lingering kiss.

Monica prepared some breakfast as Chandler walked out of the bedroom, his tie still lose.

''Want some breakfast?'' She smiled.

''What time is it?''

''7:45.''

''I guess I still have some time.'' They both smiled and sat down on the table.

''How long do you have to work today?'' Monica asked as she took a bite of her toast.

''Uhhm, I'll be home around seven I guess. There's a lot to do. How about you?''

''I'm home by 2.''  
''Sorry, you have to wait that long.'' He took her hand.

''That's ok.''

''Ok, I gotta go to work.'' He stood up, walking over to her leaning down but she stood up with him. ''Wait, you're tie is still lose.''  
''Oh.''

''Let me do that.'' She tied his tie and looked lovingly into his eyes.

''I'll be here, waiting for you tonight.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately.''

''I'll be here as soon as I can.''  
''Ok. I'll miss you, baby, I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

''Bye.''  
''See ya.''

Later at 2:00pm Monica got home, exhausted from her day and collapsed onto the couch.

She decided to take a nice bubble bath. After she got out and started to dry her hair she heard a knock on the door, she threw on her robe and headed to answer the door. When she saw who was standing in front of her, her jaw dropped.

''Richard.''

''Hi.''

''Hi. What are you doing here?''

''I think you know why.''

''I think I do, too. But I thought I made it clear that I don't feel the same way about you.''

''I know. And I know you love Chandler but I can't live without you, Monica. Can't we at least be friends?''

''Richard, I can't do this to Chandler.''

''What's the harm in being friends?''

''Nothing. But I can't be friends with someone who has feelings for me. And plus, we have too much history and Chandler would never trust me.''

''But I'll be respectful. I know you don't feel the same way about me and I would never make you do something you don't want.''

''Richard, you have to accept the fact that we are over and that I'm happily married to the love of my life and I'm not gonna do anyhing to spoil that.''

''So I guess this is goodbye then?''

''Yes.''

''Can I at least hug you goodbye.''

''Come here.'' She pulled him into a hug, her back to the door.

The door flew open and a smiling Chandler walked in, his jaw dropped when he saw the two.

Monica turned around, her hands still on Richards shoulders. An awkward silence filled the room.

''Chandler, honey, please don't freak out. I can explain this.'' She begged him to stay calm.

Chandler just shook his head, turned around and walked out the door.

''Chandler, wait!'' She put on a long coat that covered her body up properly and ran after him.

Chandler wandered down the streets. It was raining hard and his clothes were already soaked with water. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Monica in the arms of Richard wearing only a bathrobe and some sweats left pretty much nothing to imagine. What was there to explain? And was that earlier that morning just a show? Just to throw him of track? She must have gotten awfully good at acting. He always knew that this was too good to be real. Maybe she was better off with Richard. But this was gonna kill him. A life without her... No. No way. From the moment she told him to leave he would kill himself. A life without Monica was no life. She was his life.

Monica stormed through the rain looking for him. This was all such big misunderstanding. She needed to explain. She needed him to believe her. She couldn't lose him over this.

Chandler sat on an old bench with his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice.

''There you are. I've been so worried about you.''

''Well, you see I'm ok. You can go back to him now. I bet he's waiting for you already.'' Chandler said bitterly.

''Honey—''

''No, go back to him. I want you to be happy. But you should definitely teach Joey how to act like that. I believed you. Keep my stuff.'' He stood up to leave she grabbed his arm.

''Chandler, wait.''

''What?''

She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, hoping to make him believe.

''Thanks. Bye, Mon.''

''Chandler, I love you. Let me explain.''

''Is there something to explain? I think what I saw was pretty clear.''

''I know I deserve that. But do you love me enough to hear me out? Would you give me the chance?''

''Of course.''

''I'm gonna tell you every detail. I got home and took a bath. Then I got out and started to get dressed. I heard a knock on the door and figured it would be one of the guys, so I put on a bathrobe and went to open the door. It was Richard. He asked me if we could be friends and I refused because I know how you'd feel about that. He protested and I explained him why I couldn't be friends with him. He accepted it and asked me for a hug goodbye. And c'mon that was the least I could do. That's when you walked in. Chandler, I love you. Please believe me. I can't lose you.''

''Is that true?''

''Of course it is.''

''So you love me?''

''More than words can say.''

''And you won't leave me for Richard?''  
''No! I love you so much, Chandler. And I think I already made this decision when I married you instead of him.''

''So you didn't try to throw me off track this morning?''

''Do you really think I could play that?''

''I was so afraid of losing you. I would kill myself right now, if you'd leave me today.''

''If I have any say in this, you'll never lose me.''

''I hope so. Because I swear I'd be dead by the end of the day.''

''Never say that again. Never, ever, ever again! Do you hear me? Never! I love you too much for that.'' Tears were streaming down her face.

''You're my life, Monica.''

''And you are my life, Chandler. Forever. I love you more than life.''

''I love you, too. More than you can ever know.''

She sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as possible while pressing herself against him as close as possible. When the pulled apart Chandler smiled at her.

''C'mon, let's get you home. You must be freezing.''

''I don't really care.'' She kissed him again.

''Babe, I don't want you to get sick.''

''Ok.'' They got up and headed towards their home. Monica had her arms wrapped around Chandler so tightly that she almost pushed him.

''Mon, you're pushing me.''

''Sorry.'' She let go off him a little. ''I just need to feel as much of you as I can.''

''The quicker we're home the quicker can you feel as much of me as you want.'' He smiled.

''Sounds wonderful.'' She smiled and moved her hand from his back to his butt.

''Why Mrs Bing are you trying to seduce me?''

''I just might be.''

''Mission accomplished.''

''Good.'' Monica looked up and Chandler leaned down to kiss her softly. They pulled apart when they got to their building. And ran up the stairs. When they got to their door Monica pushed him onto the door, kissing him passionately. He pulled out his keys and tried to get the right key into the lock. When they finally got in, she jumped him again, causing him to lean against the table. When he felt a piece of paper he pulled away.

''What's wrong?'' Monica asked still out of breath.

He read the lines.

''That's wrong.'' He handed her the piece of paper. They said:

_'Dear Monica,_

_I know you love Chandler and not me. But I will always love you. I'll never forget you. Love, __Richard.'_

''Well, I guess that was bad timing but I love you, Chandler. Only you. Forever.''

''Yeah, I know that but I hate him for what he did to you. He hurt you so bad. He made you miserable and I could kill him for hurting you. Nobody hurts the love of my life.''  
''Aww, that's so sweet.'' She kissed him softly. ''Is that was this is about? You hate him because he hurt me?''

''Well, yeah.''

''He did hurt me pretty bad but you make up for everything bad in my life.''  
''I know how much he means to you.''

''Let me prove to you how little he means to me.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, ripping the piece of paper apart behind his neck.

''What did you just do?''

''I love you, not him. I don't care about Richard. But you...'' She kissed him passionately, pushing him to the bedroom.


End file.
